


With Eyes Like Crystal: Missing Moments

by VesperRiver



Series: Crystallization [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Missing Moments, Other, Pregnancy, Trans Male Pregnancy, contractions, kravitz panics, mentions of bodily fluids, nonbinary taako, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Moments i was unable to touch on during the main fic!reading the original version of this fic is required to understand this one!!





	With Eyes Like Crystal: Missing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> taako's water breaks and he decides to vlog about it, and probably tw at the start of this in case if the fluid stuff makes u uncomfortable (first paragraph, doesn't go into much detail)
> 
> i should be working on kravitz week tbh but here i am, back on my pregnant taako bullshit
> 
> this will be updated whenever i get an idea for a moment that i had missed

Taako wakes up to a strange sensation in his abdomen and then a wet and warm one like he might’ve accidentally pissed himself. But it doesn’t smell like that though. He gets up and it all drips down his leg and onto the floor followed by a contraction. 

 

Oh. _Oh_. So this is happening _now_. His water broke, and this baby will come soon.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters to himself, “Kravitz, uh, my water broke.” The elf says

 

“Wha?” his husband asks sits up, his eyes widen at the mess on the sheets. “Already? You aren’t due for another two weeks!”

 

“I know, but apparently she wants to evict herself early,” Taako shrugs and inhales sharply.

 

“Contraction?” 

 

“Yeah, they’ve been happening since noon yesterday remember?”

 

“Right. Okay, uh, I will get the stuff together. Just sit tight,” Kravitz says with some panic hinted in his voice as he basically sprints out of the room to the nursery. 

 

Taako nods and picks up the camera off the stands its on and turns it on. Might as well vlog. 

 

“Uh, hell Y’all. Well, my water broke. She’s two weeks early and probably when this goes up, you’ll know it's a girl so whatever.” he lets out a sigh and sets down the camera to change into a pair of fresh lounge pants. Then heads towards the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

 

“Last time you’ll see me like this, huh? This is so fucking wild.” the elf says and lowers it to showcase his belly, rubbing it slightly, “Y’know, most people would be going to the hospital but I’m putting on some makeup.” he chuckles once he reaches the bathroom. 

 

The elf starts to put on his foundation when another contraction hits, “Hoo boy contraction time.” he sighs and winces. “Ouch.”

 

He then continues putting on a bit of makeup when Kravitz reenters the bedroom, “Wh, babe are you putting on makeup?” 

 

“Yeah? Why?” 

 

“We’re supposed to be leaving now! Have you had more contractions?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Have you timed them? We’re supposed to be timing them!” 

 

Taako chuckles as his husband gets increasingly more panicked the more time he spends getting ready. “I have, yeah, listen. We’ll leave in a second.” the elf reassures him. 

 

“Are you vlogging too?” he asks when he notices the camera propped up against the sink, “How far have the contractions been apart?”

 

“A few minutes? Chill babe, I know we’re supposed to leave like right now but let me finish.”

 

“A few minutes?” Kravitz sputters and then lets out what he assumes to be a string of curses in old common. “Couldn’t you have at least put on disguise self?” 

 

“Can’t do magic while pregnant babe, remember?” Taako says and watches his husband lets out another string of curses but in a language he can’t quite recognize and laughs. 

 

But it’s not long before he’s done putting on his makeup and getting through another contraction before he and Kravitz leave to have this baby. This makes Kravitz panic a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> very much based off of the beginning of Colleen Ballinger's birth vlog


End file.
